


Инстаграм с разницей во времени

by Iam_Melmori



Category: Versus Battle, Zlovo EKB
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Humor, Out of Character, Romance, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iam_Melmori/pseuds/Iam_Melmori
Summary: Лёня ребенок, ему бы в универ поступить и жить спокойно, но он полез в баттл рэп, а там его будто бы ждал Браги.
Relationships: Дмитрий Чайко/Леонид Стяжкин





	1. Chapter 1

Знаете, бывает такое состояние, когда хочется выкинуть какую-нибудь фотографию в инсту, но свежих нормальных фото нет, а старые уже все давно в профиле лежат? Так вот, у Лёни было именно такое состояние. Он в который раз пролистывает свою галерею, в надежде найти хоть что-то, что можно без последствий вбросить в Инстаграм.

Когда же он доходит до фоток с прошлогоднего отдыха с родителями, Лёня замечает фото, сделанное кем-то из родственников. Он стоит спиной к камере и смотрит на волны, что у берега становятся чуть больше, а потом растекаются по светло-желтому песку, утягивая песчинки в свою пучину.

Даже обработки никакой не нужно было, кадр и так выглядел идеально. Стяжкин добавляет фото в профиль, а в подписи ставит только дату, когда запечатлен этот момент. Удовлетворив свою потребность в соцсетях, он кидает взгляд на часы в углу экрана и откладывает телефон. 4 утра уже как-никак, пора спать ложиться.

  
***

  
Дима не спит уже с 5 утра, ведь Солнце, ебучий фонарь, светит именно в его окно, а шторы, которые по идее должны спасать от этого, совершенно со своей задачей не справляются. Свет пробивается сквозь эту неплотную завесу, освещая всю комнату, а Диме, будто специально, сквозь щель между штор, солнечный луч ебашит прямо в глаза. Сна ни в одном глазу, а вставать в такую неебическую рань совершенно не хочется, поэтому он просто залипает в потолок, в надежде, что сон все-таки вернется.

Когда проходит час после его пробуждения, а Морфей ясно дает понять, что Чайко ему нахуй не нужен, и Дима все же поднимается с постели. Камон, суббота, 6 утра, все нормальные люди в это время преспокойно дрыхнут, а не плетутся на кухню ставить чайник.

В хате достаточно тихо, поэтому звук уведомления слышно сквозь тихое шипение чайника. Вспомнив, что уведы у него стоят только на пару человек, Дима идет обратно в комнату за телефоном. Интересно же, кто еще не спит в такое время.

Фотку в инсте он рассматривает довольно пристально. Почти голый Майлз на фоне моря, явно не то, что ожидал увидеть Браги этим утром. Пальцы сами набирают текст, а когда комментарий уже отправлен, Дима в голос смеется с тупой фразы, которую ему залайкают сильнее, чем саму фотку. «Лучшая жопа Австралии» шло первым и единственным комментарием на данный момент. А Браги уже открывает переписку с Лёней.

«Бля, 4 утра. Вот скажи, ты ещё не спишь или уже не спишь?»

«Ну мамочка, щас я лягу»

Дима смотрит на ответ, и тепло зарождается где-то в груди.

«С каких это хуев я мамочкой стал? Папочка, блять!»

Браги даже не думает, что ответ придет, но когда телефон издает короткий звук, а Дима пробегается глазами по тексту. Он невольно закусывает губу, планируя как объяснить друзьям, нахуя он едет в Москву.

«А вот на счет этого мы поговорим, когда ты приедешь. Доброго утра тебе, ну, а я пошел спать».


	2. Chapter 2

Диме было вполне привычно уходить из дома в 7 утра и возвращаться ближе к 9 вечера. Работа плюс помощь в организации Слова, съедали все свободное время, и срач в квартире разгребался только в выходные, когда не планировалось никаких ивентов и любой другой движухи. Но когда Дима приехал в Москву, он надеялся, что такой образ жизни изменится, ведь дома теперь Лёня, который хуй забил на поступление в универ и решил взять год на определение, чего он хочет от жизни и кем все же стать в будущем. Диме все же пришлось найти работу на тот месяц, что он взял отпуск, ибо отпуск все же за свой счет, а сбережения у него лежат на ебучий версус и билеты до Питера.

Дима думал прийти домой, лечь на диван и, обнимая мелкого, палить в телек, пока их не начнет вырубать. Но все пошло немного не так.

В квартиру он затаскивает пакет с продуктами из Дикси, который сделали недавно в их доме. Он разувается и несет пакет на кухню, проходя мимо Лёни, что рубал, кажется, в ЛоЛ. На кухне все было обычно: микроволновка, холодильник, электрическая плита и раковина с горой посуды. На последнем пункте Чайко немного подвис. Он совершенно не это ожидал увидеть.

— Лёнечка, солнце мое, будь так добр, подойди. — Голос становится таким приторно-нежным, что ему самому тошно становится. И Стяжкину похоже тоже, он тут же срывается из-за ноута и летит на кухню. Глаза у него дикие, как у загнанного животного. Он прослеживает за взглядом Димы и на грани слышимости произносит: «блять».  
— Лёнь, вот скажи, так трудно было жопу от компа оторвать и посуду помыть? Я, блять, с работы уставший пришел, и мне же это теперь мыть? А ты так и будешь нихуя не делать, да? — Он практически срывается на крик, хотя видит в глазах парнишки такое ебучее сожаление, что про посуду хочется забыть, лишь бы этот ребенок не расстраивался.

— Ну, па-ап, — тянет Майлз, и еле сдерживает улыбку, — сейчас помою, не переживай. — И идет к раковине. Он уже намыливает первую тарелку, когда Дима понимает, что выдал этот мелкий пиздюк.

— Выебу. — Бросает Браги.

Выходя из кухни ему в спину летит:

— Да ты только обещаешь. — С какой-то толикой грусти в голосе.

И у Димы срывает крышу.

Ему едва хватает выдержки не накинуться на пацана там, на кухне, а дождаться, пока он сам не придет в комнату.

У Майлза мокрые от воды руки, и оставшиеся капли стекают по шее Димы, когда тот притягивает паренька к себе и целует. Лёня по привычке ведет пальцами по шее Димы, но его резко отталкивают на диван, где комом лежали одеяло и подушки. Так же не убранные с утра.

— Дим, какого хуя? — недоуменно спрашивает Майлз, но Чайко нависает над ним, раздвигая своим коленом тонкие ноги парня.

— Обещания выполняю. — Говорит в самое ухо, обжигая горячим дыханием мочку, а потом проходится языком по всей раковине.

Стяжкин хотел было что-то возразить, но был вовремя заткнут глубоким поцелуем. Дима рукой забирается под футболку и ногтями ведет до ключиц, оставляя белые царапины на загоревшей коже этой австралийской принцессы. Когда он переходит с поцелуями на шею, Лёня максимально откидывает голову, а с губ срывается такой сладкий стон.

Он отрывается от шеи, смотрит на парня, у которого на лице такое наслаждение, что даже при всем желании остановится ему бы просто не позволили. Дима опускает взгляд и видит, как стоит у его мальчика. Ткань боксеров совершено ничего не скрывает. Дима сжимает член сквозь ткань и произносит:

— Ну, ты пиздец, конечно.

Он резко стягивает белье и начинает сосать, причмокивая, когда выпускает изо рта член. Дима толкает свои пальцы в рот Лёнечке, проводя ими по кромке зубов.

— Поработай ротиком, а то лежишь бревном, как баба.

И Стяжкин втягивает пальцы Димы, проходясь по ним языком, оставляя на них максимум вязкой слюны, и запоминая их вкус, словно пальцы Браги — лучшее блять лакомство в этом мире. Чайко снова отрывается от члена Лёни и поднимает на него глаза.

— Ебать, как же ты тогда сосешь? — Он тянет пальцы, а Стяжкин головой за ними следует, отпускать не хочет и стонет, когда пальцы все же покидают горячий рот.

Браги закидывает ногу Майлза себе на плечо и резко вводит пальцы в дырку, из-за чего пацан скулит и ерзает. Но после пары толчков, в голове Лёньки ебучая каша из боли и наслаждения, в которой он окончательно тонет. Ему хочется больше, сильней, глубже, но вместо этого Чайко вытаскивает пальцы. Лёня аж кричит от того, что его лишили такой палитры чувств, но все меняется, когда он слышит звук плевка, а через пару секунд чувствует, как головка проникает в него.

Диме срывает последние тормоза. Он толкается резко и ловит такой ниебический кайф, что двигаться начинает сразу. Лёнька узкий пиздец и сжимается при каждом точке, от чего у Браги в глазах темнеет. А Лёне крышу рвет от чувств, ему бы заорать, но он просто не в силах даже звука произнести, он лишь подмахивает движениям, стараясь принять в себя Диму максимально.

А потом резко скидывает ногу с диминого плеча, притягивает к себе Чайко, и, кусая полные губы, перекатывается на Диму. Футболка, что до этого была задрана под самую шею, теперь свободно болтается, скрывая от глаз парня вообще все. Стяжкин двигаться начинает, а Дима футболку с него стягивает, рыча от ебучих эмоций. Ему разорвать ее хочется, лишь бы видеть это тонкое тело. Футболка все же летит куда-то на пол, и Дима теперь может спокойно надрачивать Лёнечке, смотря как тот сам на его хуе скачет.

Кончают они с разницей в минуту. Сначала Стяжкин, выстанывая димино имя, пачкает пальцы Браги, а тот с таким еблом сперму слизывает, что Леня если бы мог, кончил бы еще раз. Чайко же молчит, просто насаживая на себя обмякшее тело, кончает внутрь, из-за чего Майлз опять стонет, но уже с меньшим удовольствием. Он медленно слезает и чувствует, как сперма медленно вытекает из растраханной дырки, но у него просто нет сил идти в душ, и он ложится рядом, забив на все.

— Мне теперь вообще нихуя не делать, чтобы всегда было вот так? — Голос у Лёньки уставший пиздец.

— Если ты нихуя делать не будешь, ремнем так выпорю, что даже думать о сидении не сможешь, не то что скакать на хуе как пару минут назад.

— Ну, пап.

— А в эту игру мы поиграем в следующий раз.


End file.
